terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Achievements
This is a page were you can make your own, custom Achievements. Achievements can both be from Vanilla Terraria or from your own ideas. All achievements need a name and a description. Achievements *''Cured''-Kill Patient Zero. *''Mirror, Mirror''-Use a Magic Mirror or an Ice Mirror. *''A Steely End''-Kill the Wall of Steel. *''All's Fair in Love and War''-Use a Flag and activate War Mode. *''Void Master''-Kill the Pit King. *''Enter the Fog''-Enter The Swamp. *''-Void Breaker''-Craft a Void Pickaxe out of the Deepest Metals in the world. *''Falling Forever''-Fall into one of The Voids bottomless pits. *''Juggling Expert''-Have your hotbar full of nine different types of Throwing Weapons. *''Nyan!''-Obtain Meowmere, Sword of the Felines. *''Glutinous Festival''-Defeat the Harvest Moon for the first time. *''Final Rainbow''-Obtain the Last Prism, the ancient rainbow blaster. *''Too Much Shiny!''-Mine one of the three mysterious ores that spawn in War Mode. *''Waging War''-Kill a War Mode Boss. *''Weirdness Exterminator!''-Beat the Gravitational Anomaly event without dying. *''How Does It Work?''-Acquire S.D.M.G. *''Anti-Gravity''-Deafet the Gravitron. *''War Sweeper''-Defeat the WW1 event. *''Man Mode!''-obtain the Minigun. *''Shroom Master''-craft all the items that can be made with Glowing Mushrooms. *''Jawbreaker''-Defeat The World Swallower, the all consuming mouth of The Swamp. *''Immortal-''Defeat every boss in Hardcore. *''Markiplier`s Son!''-Use a Green Marker for the first time. *''Cool in Black''-Kill 50 Enemies using The Blackblade *''Eww... This is So Cute and Nasty!''-Get killed by a Venom Bunny or Venom Squirrel *''There Is Something Thin''-Kill Crim *''Traitor''-Murder an Town NPC. *''Mix, Mash, 'n' Match''-Obtain a Vortex Mixer and an Autohammer *''Memed''-Kill Mr. Skeltal. *''Hacker''-Kill the Firewall *''Electropulse Readings Negative''-Kill Electrodynamics *''Your Special!''-Use a Specialty Move *''Velocitas Eradico''-Equip a full set of Kineticite Armor *''I Lava You''- Kill a Flow for the first time. *''Ore Collector''-Collect every type of War Mode ore. *''Ghost Buster''- Defeat the six ancient spirits of Terraria. *''Tree Killer- Defeat Treeokin in battle *''Dragonologist - defeat the Ghost Drake *''You're Crazy!'' - Summon the Elder God *''Terra Mayhem'' - kill 150 enemies with the Terra Blade *''Lord Terraria'' - obtain the highest damage weapon, and the highest defense armor *''Welcome, Friend!'' - spawn for the first time *''What's this?'' - open a chest *''Demonic Combo'' - craft a Night's Edge *''Eye Doctor'' - Kill the Eye of Cthulhu, the Twins, a demon eye, and Eyezor *''This looks scary'' - enter the crimson/corruption *''This will be useful'' ... -Obtain a 100+ damage weapon for the first time *''Overpowered'' - make a Excalibur or Night's Edge True. *''Expert Worm Slayer'' - defeat the Destroyer of Worlds. *''Hey, lil' friend!'' - summon a minion or pet *''Save the Forest!'' - use green solution on a crimson/corruption *''Homicidal Maniac'' - kill a Psycho. *''King of the Skies'' - fly with wings *''Slimeslayer'' - defeat 10,000 slimes (any kind, but King Slime doesn't count) *''Befriend'' - use a Optic Staff. *''This is NOT good'' - when a solar eclipse spawns for the first time *''Plague of moths'' - kill a Mothron *''This got harder'' - enter the post-plantera dungeon. *''I've heard of this in tales...'' - enter R'yleh *''Slimey Victory-'' Defeat the Slime Raid *''It's Crush Hour''- Kill over 300 enemies with a hammer/hamaxe. Trivia *The achievement Mirror, Mirror is a reference to the fairy tale Snow White *The achievement All's Fair in Love and War is a reference to the famous quote said by John Lyly. *The achievement Nyan! is a reference to the famous video and browser game, Nyan Cat, which stars a cat with the body of a pop-tart. *The achievement Electropulse Readings Negative is a reference to Transformers. *Velocitas Eradico is Latin for "I, who am speed, eradicate," the motto for a new US Navy railgun program. *The achievement I have a bad feeling about this... is a reference to clone troopers from Star Wars the Clone Wars. *The achievement Hey, lil' friend! is a reference to the crazy squid from Beached Az. Category:Vanilla Terraria Category:Gameplay Category:Community Ideas